El Pasante
by Reader Spark
Summary: Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay una nota al final del fic ¿la leen por favor? Es importante.**_

* * *

_**¡Hooola Chicas! ¿Cómo están?, se que quizá piensen que sigo acumulándome de fics y no termino ninguno pero estoy encontré esta historia en una carpeta de mi computador, la cual empecé a escribir hace TRES años pero nunca me animé a subirla, es uno de mis primeros fics así que me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dejaran su opinión en un RR por favor: 3**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

* * *

Lo odio, estúpido y jodido _Edward Cullen_, se ha burlado de mí, como me duele el trasero.

— ¿Ahora ya no te parece tan guapo verdad? —pregunto mi _gran _ amiga Alice, que de grande solo tenía la lengua.

—Cierra el pico Brandon o te lanzara mi zapato—le amenacé.

—No fue tan malo, no dramatices—dije poniendo los ojos en blanco

—No, claro que no—le dije fastidiada.

—_**FlashBack—**_

—Señoritas y señores estudiantes, hoy a vuestro paralelo le ha tocado recibir a un nuevo pasante, su nombre es Edward Cullen—anunció el señor Banner.

—De seguro será un viejo gordo, será un milagro si hace algo más que sonar el silbato—dijo Rosalíe agarrando su cabello en una media cola.

—Pues yo no estaría tan segura—dijo Alice señalando hacia el lado opuesto de donde nos encontrábamos.

Tanto Rose como yo volteamos a ver y vimos a un hombre de no mas de veinticuatro años, algo musculoso, guapo caminar hacia nosotros de forma elegante.

—Denle la bienvenida—anuncio el profesor.

Después de unos cortos aplausos de mis compañeros él hablo… y fue la voz más hermosa del mundo.

—Hola chicos, mi nombre como se dijo antes es Edward Cullen, y voy a realizar mis pasantías en este Instituto, espero aprendamos mutuamente—dijo.

Después de que pasaran la lista

—Quítense el exterior—ordeno el pasante.

Alice, Rose y yo lo hicimos más rápido que los demás, las chicas se subieron un poco más el short para que se les _notara_ más el _trasero_ mientras que otras se hicieron un nudo en la parte de atrás de la camiseta para que se les vea más delgadas.

—Son unas ridículas—comenté.

—Pues quien no lo sería con semejante hombre—dijo Rose.

—Volteen disimuladamente, el pasante esta mirándonos—exclamo Alice en un susurro.

Bueno… ni Rose ni yo sabemos lo que es _disimuladamente_ por lo que giramos de golpe la cabeza provocándonos dolor en el cuello.

El maestro soltó una corta risa que trato de disimular con una falsa tos.

Me sonroje de pies a cabezas y cuando el pasante toco el silbato nos formamos como lo hacíamos siempre.

—El señor Banner me ha informado ya de lo que han visto las clases anteriores y siguiendo con el cronograma hoy nos toca salto de vallas, todos los varones coloquen las vallas en donde voy a indicarles, únanse en parejas y se colocan tras la línea blanca

— ¡Profe! ¿Se puede en parejas de tres? —pregunto Alice y Rose y yo reímos mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

—Alice las PAREJAS son de dos no de tres—le dijo Rose.

—Cállate rubia—le saco la lengua y se fue con Jasper.

Nuestras compañeras daban saltos espectaculares y ya quedábamos Rose y yo, ella sin duda con sus largas piernas y extrema agilidad podría hacerlo pero yo…

Tengo piernas largas pero nunca he sido atlética, digo yo no duermo para vivir sino vivo para dormir, asi que el ejercicio no esta incluido en ese pack.

Además las funciones de la vida son nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir… ¿Dónde mierda dice hacer ejercicio?, no pero nadie entiende eso.

El silbato sonó haciéndome saltar del susto, vi a Rose correr hacia la valla y la imite cuando estuvo más cerca me pareció que la valla se hacia cada vez más alta por lo que antes de saltar me frene de golpe y me quede quieta.

— ¡Señorita…!

—Swan—completé.

— ¿Por qué se detiene? —pregunto.

—No puedo hacerlo maestro, me caeré, me romperé una pierna o quizá el coxis, y usted será el culpable—espete.

El pasante frunció el seño y camino más cerca de mí.

—Regrese a la línea blanca—ordenó.

—Le he dicho que...

—Y yo le eh dicho señorita Swan que vaya a la línea blanca—bufando hice lo que me pidió y él se coloco unos pasos más lejos de mí.

—Los demás den dos vueltas alrededor de las canchas—ordeno, los demás le obedecieron y antes de que Rose se echara a correr me guiño un ojo.

Él hizo sonar el silbato y yo seguía sin moverme.

—Swan salte la valla—ordeno.

—No puedo hacerlo, nunca podré mejor me iré a correr con los demás—le dije.

—Si no saltas te colocare dos ceros—me amenazó.

¿Ceros?

¿Cuándo en mi vida habia obtenido esa calificación?

¡Nunca!

Digo soy una excelente alumna mi nota más baja es 9 en gimnasia y eso gracias al maestro banner o de lo contrario…

Volvió a sonar el silbato y esta vez corrí pero volvi a detenerme cuando estuve cerca de la valla.

—Vamos Swan puede hacerlo—animó.

—No puedo…

— ¿Coloco los ceros? —

Regrese a tras de la línea blanca y con un gran impulso di un salto enorme...

—_**FlashBack—**_

—No me vengas con tus mierdas Alice creo que tengo roto el coxis—le dije golpeando su trasero con la toalla.

—Creo que el pasante entendido que el esfuerzo físico y tu jamas serán amigos—dijo Rose.

—Espero que asi sea, o de lo contrario este estúpido dolor me matara—

—No lo entiendo Bella ¿Qué hay de difícil en saltar una jodida valla? —cuestiono Rose.

—El problema es la coordinación de ella—dijo Alice.

Pues esa era la estúpida verdad, cuando salte no sé como pero mi pierna se enredo en la valla y termine cayendo sobre mi trasero y con cuantas raspaduras.

* * *

**NOTA: Hola chicas –de nuevo – la nota es para preguntarles algo…. ¿A ustedes les gustaría leer algún fic relacionado con THE WALKING DEAD (Beth&amp;Daryl), EL HOBBIT (Kili&amp;Tauriel)? Tengo escritas un par de novelas sobre ellos pero no las he subido porque no sé si a ustedes les gustaría leerlas… Espero sus respuestas y nos leemos pronto ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

* * *

Después del incidente de las vallas tuve que ir a la enfermería, allí me enviaron un analgésico en spray y tenía que frotármelo en el trasero, el cual estaba con unos cuantos raspones.

Alice Y Rose seguían burlándose del accidente de la clase de gimnasia, tanto... que hasta otros de mis compañeros han empezado a hacerlo…

Malditos… Maldito Cullen

— ¡Bella! — gritó Jacob desde la cancha de futbol.

Corrió hasta mi, todo sudado y agitado.

— ¡Jake, Hola! — me abrazo fuertemente... solo como él sabía hacerlo.

—He oído lo de…

— ¡No empieces! — le grite apartándolo de un manotazo.

El se carcajeo mostrándome sus blanquísimos dientes.

—Solo decía— levanto las manos en señal de rendición y yo rodé los ojos. —Debo irme o el señor Cullen me hará correr todo el gimnasio… Adiós Bella— corrió de nuevo hasta la cancha y siguió jugando.

Me senté en las bancas y esperé a que Alice y Rose terminarán el bendito examen sorpresa de Filosófica.

—Señorita Swan— dijo la voz de mis sueños/pesadillas.

—Señor Cullen— le dije lo más seria que pude… pero mi apellido saliendo de su boca se oía endemoniadamente bien.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿No va a demandarme por romperse el coxis? — bromeo.

—Tiene suerte de que no lo haga— le advertí. — Según la Sra. Cope fue una caída muy grave. — respondí indignada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez— dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Próxima vez? — Chillé — ¿No íbamos a cambiar ya de ejercicio?

—Para su mala suerte señorita no, no vamos a cambiar de ejercicio, la siguiente clase... creo que es mañana ¿verdad? — preguntó y yo asentí. —Vale, entonces mañana tomaremos una evaluación sobre eso y luego pasaremos a futbol —

— ¡No! —Grité más fuerte de lo que esperaba... —Eso es crueldad... no quedará un hueso sano en mi cuerpo

Lo cual por supuesto lo hizo reír muchísimo más.

—Me alegro que mi desgracia le parezca graciosa— le espeté fastidiada.

Su risa cesó y él también se puso serio.

—Lo lamento señorita...

—Bella, me llamo Bella, puede dejar de llamarme _señorita _

—No es correcto, pero como le decía señorita Bella Swan, lamento haberme reído de su _desgracia _ pero simplemente me es difícil comprender como alguien con su altura y sus largas piernas podría tener dificultad al saltar una simple valla— dijo con el seño fruncido.

Me sonroje de pies a cabeza, ¿él había mirado mis piernas?

—Es de nacimiento señor, creo que tengo algo en el oído interno…

— ¿En el oído interno? —preguntó extrañado.

— ¿No es eso lo que afecta el equilibrio? —pregunté temerosa de haber quedado como idiota...

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Ah... vale, entonces tengo algo que me impide caminar más de un metro sin tropezar con mis propios pies— le dije.

—Pues debería tener cuidado... Podría las…

— ¡Bella! —grito Alice abalanzándose sobre mí... — ¡Oh, señor Cullen! Buenos días

—Señorita Brandon, buenos días; Hasta luego jovencitas— el señor Cullen se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cancha.

— ¡Ay madre!, ¿has visto ese hermoso trasero? — dijo sentándose a mi lado, paso su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a ella, señalo el _admirable trasero _—Eso mi querida amiga es la gloria—

— ¿Qué es la gloria enana? — pregunto Rosalie sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación

—Eso— dijo señalando su _parte trasera _— ¿Dime que no es lo más firme que has visto en tus diecisiete años rubia?

—Lamento desilusionarlas pero el patio trasero de Emmet es mucho más firme y agarrable—

— ¡Rosalie! Qué asco… ahora tengo la imagen mental del trasero de Emmet mi cabeza— grito Alice.

Rosalie y yo nos carcajeamos por la cara de asco que puso la enana.

— ¿Saben que ha dicho el señor Cullen? — les dije, ambas negaron así que suspirando y poniendo mi mejor cara de mártir les dije.

—Mañana seguiremos con el salto valla.

* * *

Como dijo que no tardaría mucho en subir el nuevo capítulo... aquí esta!

Espero les guste ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

**.**

Como siempre me desperté antes de que el despertador suene. Tomé el filo de la manta y me cubrí con ella por completo.

No quería ir a gimnasia, incluso tuve pesadillas sobre eso; pero como soy muy lista he ideado el plan perfecto para faltar.

Me quede recostada unos minutos más y por fin el despertador sonó, unos segundos más tarde mi madre apareció con una sonrisa y el desayuno en mano.

— Bella cariño, es hora de levantarse —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—Ya estoy despierta mami—conteste con voz abatida y poniendo ojos de cordero.

—Cielo ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto colocando su mano en mi frente.

—Nada mami, no importa. Debo ir a la escuela—contesté

—Cielo dime la verdad ¿te sientes mal? — pregunto dejando el desayuno en la mesita de noche.

—Un poco mami, me duele todo el cuerpo y la garganta me esta matando— me quejé.

—¡Ay, cielo!, vuélvete a acostar, traeré un par de medicamentos y te prepararé una sopita de pollo— dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Pero ma ¿y la escuela? — pregunte _inocentemente._

—Ya justificaré luego, ahora descansa— asentí poniendo mi cara de mártir y volví a tumbarme en la cama

Cuando oí que bajaba los escolanes no pude evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de victoria.

Adiós gimnasia, Adiós Cullen.

::::::::::::

—Preciosa ¿te sientes mejor? — pregunto mamá.

—Si mami, gracias— contesté, sonreí triunfal al ver que eran las siete AM, las clases ya habían comenzado.

—Estaré preparando la cena

—Okay ma— René estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando golpeo el escritorio y mi bolso terminó en el suelo, desparramándose asi todo su contenido.

Intente levantarme y ayudar pero mi madre negó y empezó a recoger las cosas, las dejo nuevamente en el escritorio y lentamente se giro hacia mi.

—Isabella Swan, dime que la razón de tu _enfermedad _ no es la clase gimnasia— espetó con el seño fruncido.

—No..no... no mami— tartamudee— Me siento mal, de verdad, muy mal

Ella me lanzó LA MIRADA y gemí de frustración.

—Bien si lo es, no quiero ir porque harán ese estúpido salto en vallas y terminaré con más de la mitad de huesos rotos.. Mami, por favor no me obligues a ir— supliqué.

—Te vistes y yo misma te dejaré en la escuela— contestó saliendo de la habitación.

El camino al instituto fue terrible, mi madre no paraba de hablar de la deshonestidad y todo eso…

—Si te saltas clases voy a quitarte el teléfono ¿entiendes Isabella? — pregunto con el tono de _súper-mamá _ que usa cuando quiere ser seria.

—Si mamá, no lo haré. Adiós

A esta hora ya estaban cambiándose para gimnasia, así que deje mi bolso en el casillero y me fue a los vestidores.

Me coloqué el ridículo y pequeño pantaloncito azul que teníamos por uniforme, junto con la camiseta blanca con el horrible estampado del sello del instituto.

Tome mi largo cabello y me lo amarré en una coleta para evitar que se pegará en mi rente o en la cara.

Me mire en el espejo del vestidor y me burle de mi misma.

Este uniforme era de lo peor, traté de arreglarlo metiendo la camiseta dentro del pantaloncito para que se viera un poco más pegada y no tan floja y chorreada.

Salí de ahí y ya vi a mis compañeras haciendo calentamiento.

Divise a Rose y Alice por lo que camine un poco más rápido para encontrarlas.

—Hey— dijimos al unísono, provocando que riéramos.

—¿Por qué faltaste las primeras horas? —preguntó Alice.

—No quería venir a gimnasia— le confesé

— ¡Demonios! — espetó Rose, metiendo su mano dentro de la camiseta hasta su brasier. —Métetelos en donde te quepa Brandon— dijo entregándole diez dólares.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? — pregunté

—Alice y yo apostamos, ella dijo que no vendrías para evitar la prueba de gimnasia, pero yo con lo buena amiga que soy puse mi fé y mis diez dólares en ti, lo cual como vez los he perdido— dijo trotando un poco más lento para que pudiera seguirle el paso.

— ¿Apostaron sobre mi? — chillé indignada.

— ¡Alto ahí! — gritó el señor Cullen y uso el silbato.

Nos detuvimos y nos formamos en línea recta en la cancha esperando el próximo movimiento.

—Todos los hombres traigan las vallas de la parte de atrás y colóquenlas como la clase anterior— gritó.

— ¿Cuáles hombres? —dijo Alice riendo.

— ¿Si sabes que tu novio y el mío son nuestros compañeros verdad? — pregunto Rose. —Y a menos que mi hermano no sea lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerte llegar no lo entiendo, porque mi oso es todo un..

— ¿Rose! — gritamos Alice y yo.

—Vale, vale; que sensibles vinieron hoy; de seguro están con la regla.

Alice y yo rodamos los ojos, para Rose esa era siempre la explicación.

Colocaron las vallas igual que la clase anterior y empezaron a practicar una por una, en orden alfabético.

Negué con la cabeza y fue a sentarme en el graderío

— ¿No vas a repasar? — pregunto el señor Cullen sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Y romperme algo? No gracias— contesté haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó.

—Aparte de mi falta de coordinación, mi miedo a romperme un brazo y terminar con la cara enterrada en el suelo… No, no tengo idea— respondí.

—No es eso en realidad, el problema es que no lo intentas: No estoy pidiendo que hagan saltos espectaculares, simplemente el que lo intenten

—Es fácil para usted decirlo, es profesor... y sin ofender los de su tipo no son de los que hacen el ejercicio, solo explican la teoría y esperan que lo hagamos— le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El río un poco y luego se paso los dedos por el cabello.

¡Dios! ¿Había algo más perfecto que eso?

— ¿Tan mala fama tenemos los de mi… tipo? — pregunto sonriendo.

—Bueno, es lo que sé— dije sonriendo.

—Hagamos un trato ¿vale? — propuso, asentí algo reacia pero eso fue suficiente para él. — Si yo salto tu saltas ¿sí? — dijo.

— ¿Algo así como Titanic? — dije, él río un poco más fuerte, tanto que Rose regreso a verme y me guiño el ojo.

—¿Lo harás? — preguntó.

—Vale, pero si me caigo usted me llevara en brazos a la enfermería ¿trato? —extendí mi mano y el la tomó sonriendo.

—Trato—

Ambos nos levantamos y fuimos hasta las vallas.

El profesor Cullen volvió a usar el silbato y habló:

—Colóquense a los costados, voy a darles una demostración del salto de vallas, para que no continúe la fama de que los profesores de gimnasia no hacen nada — los demás comenzaron a reír, mientras que él se coloque en la línea de salida y con gran agilidad corrió hasta acercarse a la valla y entonces tomó impulso del suelo, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al otro lado de la valla con tanta destreza que le tuve envidia.

Volvió caminando y orden que se colocaran en orden alfabético para empezar la lección, se acerco a mí y en un susurró comentó:

—Mi parte está hecha, ahora viene la tuya— mi expresión debió de haber sido espantosa para que él riera de esa forma.

Como yo estaba casi al final de la lista, empecé a pensar en las horribles maneras en las que podría caerme.

—Swan— grito el ya no tan agradable señor Cullen.

—Ya voy, ya voy— contesté de mala gana.

—Si te sirve de ayuda, solo toma mucha viada y levanta las piernas lo más alto que puedas— dijo el profesor.

Rose los ojos sabiendo que no me sería posible hacerlo, pero aún así su ánimo era un poco contagioso por lo que empecé a pensar que lo lograría.

Me ubique en la línea de salida y cuando el silbato sonó corrí como si el diablo me persiguiera.

Divisé la valla y respire profundo.

Yo si puedo, yo si puedo — me repetía en mi mente.

Cerré los ojos antes de dar el salto más grande de mi vida, levante las piernas tanto como pude y finalmente sentí el sueño en mis pies.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que lo había hecho..

Había pasado la valla y estaba totalmente ilesa.

De la emoción corrí hacia las gradas para encontrarme con Rose.

—Lo hice Rose— dije saltando.

::::::

El resto de la clase transcurrió de forma rápida, me sentía feliz, era de las pocas que obtuvieron el diez.

El señor Cullen vino hacia mí, que estaba sola porque Alice y Rose jugaban tenis, traía en sus manos la libreta de calificaciones.

—¿A qué no fue tan difícil? —preguntó.

—Si lo fue, pero también fue grandioso— confesé sonriendo. —Gracias señor Cullen.

—No he hecho nada— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —El mérito es todo tuyo.

—Si lo sé, fue un salto genial— dije riendo... —Espere, eso no significa que vaya hacerlo de nuevo ¿cierto?

No alcance a oír su respuesta debido a que el timbre de cambio de hora había sonado.

Rose y Alice me llamaron y yo me levante para ir hacia ellas.

No sé que lo que pasó o cómo paso pero lo siguiente que supe es que estaba cayendo de la última grade del gimnasio, mis brazos, piernas y cabeza golpearon un par de veces el frío y conciso cemento, una y otra vez.

Pude ver al señor Cullen correr hacia mí, oí a mis amigas gritar mi nombre pero todo desapareció cuando vi un poco de sangre salir de mi mano.

Ahí… mi conciencia me abandonó.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Casi nunca contesto los RR pero ayer me escribieron a mi fb personal preguntándome el por qué Bella odia tanto el ejercicio, y bueno.. lo responderé.**

**Bella esta basado en alguien que conozco... que quizá sea yo y que quizá haya tenido demasiadas malas experiencias con el ejercicio que ha desistido de practicarlo.**

**No soy tan torpe como ella pero bueeeeno tampoco tengo la soltura que EL SEÑOR CULLEN .**

**Y respondiendo eso me despido!**

**Tengan un buen ombligo de semana! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lo primero que sentí cuando la conciencia volvía a mi fue un terrible ardor en la rodilla, y añadiéndole a eso que cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía como si un tren me hubiese pasado encima…

Si, odiaba gimnasia.

—Cariño ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó la dulce y vieja señora Cope.

—No lo sé, ¿estoy viva? — pregunté, ella negó con la cabeza dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Creí que este mes terminarías ilesa Bella, pero me equivoque— suspiró resignada.

—A mi defensa nada de eso abría pasado si el señor _puedo saltar mil vallas _Cullen no me hubiese condicionado para hacer ese estúpido salto, yo aún seguiría ilesa— le dije frunciendo el seño.

—Y a mi defensa señorita Swan, usted no se lastimo saltando las vallas— dijo esa odiosa voz.

Me giré a verlo un tanto sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿A caso no había alguien más a quien pudiese torturar?

—De todos modos— le dije furiosa. — Fue culpa suya que este asi.. ¡Ah,, mierda! — chille cuando la señora Cope puso un algodón empapado en alcohol en mi mano.

—Ya, ya tranquila niña, terminaré en un segundo— contesto soplando mi mano para aminorar el ardor. —Lista, cuando estabas inconsciente ya limpie tus rodillas y brazos, solo me falto la mano pero ahí está; terminé— dijo orgullosa de su trabajo.

—¿Puedo irme a casa? — pregunté poniendo mi voz más patética.

—Claro Bella, ¿quieres que llame a tu madre? — preguntó.

—Si.. claro

Me estaba levantando cuando la única neurona que tengo se encendió.

Hoy era fin de mes, eso significa que mis _nada adorables _primos vendrían.

¡Oh no!, un mes entero sufriendo sus burlas.

— ¡No! — grité tan fuerte que hice que la señora Cope pegara un brinco y yo casi terminará en el suelo.

Digo casi porque los increíbles reflejos del señor Cullen me habían salvado, él tenía sus manos puestas en mi cintura evitando que me topara con mi inseparable amigo: el suelo.

—No la llame por favor, ya me siento bien, estoy perfecta— le dije intentando sonreír.

Ella me miro sin estar convencida y supe que si no decía algo estaría más que jodida.

—Es decir, estoy bien y no quiero molestar a mamá por un par de rasguños que ni me duelen—

—De acuerdo Bella, entonces te daré este pase para que justifiques las dos horas perdidas— dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio y tomando un par de papeles.

—Se...señor Cullen... — le llame

— ¿Si? — pregunto mirándome.

— ¿Podría soltarme? — sus ojos volaron hasta donde sus manos estaban ubicadas, se aparto de inmediato y yo me sonroje, ¡Dios!, ¿porque debe ser tan perfecto?

Me atreví a mirarlo y me di cuenta de que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas.. ¡Oh por Dios! ¿se estaba sonrojando?

Lance una pequeña risita y el bajo la mirada para luego hacer algo endemoniadamente sexy.

Llevo sus manos a su cabello dejándolo todo aún más despeinado, ¡demonios! Si yo hiciera eso me vería totalmente ridícula.

—Bella aquí tienes— dijo la señora Cope entregándome el papel.

—Gracias— espete y Salí corriendo de la enfermería.

::::::::::::

—Me asustaste idiota— dijo Rose abrazándome al igual que Alice.

—Lo siento— dije patéticamente.

—Si no fuera porque tus piernas y brazos se ven destrozados diría que te tengo envidia— dijo Alice.

— ¿Envidia? ¿Acaso estas tonta o algo? — le dije riendo.

— ¡Oh no!, nada de eso— contestó riendo. —El señor Cullen te llevo cargando en brazos hasta la enfermería, creo que hasta Stanley estuvo roja de la envidia..

¿En brazos?

— ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué vergüenza! — chille cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

— ¿Vergüenza? Nada de eso Bella, debiste verlo, el pobre pasante estaba más nervioso que mi hermana antes de saber si estaba embarazada o no— dijo Alice.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo! El tipo más caliente que he visto en mi vida me lleva cargando en brazos como una estúpida niña que se desmaya al ver una gota de sangre… eso Alice solo me provoca vergüenza— dije sintiéndome peor.

Ella no contestó porque su celular empezó a sonar.

—Es tu mamá— dijo viéndome. —Hola Renné ¿cómo estás?, si claro está aquí conmigo…. Se lo diré, vale Adiós— colgó.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — pregunte.

—Dijo que porque no contestas tu móvil— fruncí el seño y lleve mis manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Nada…

No estaban ni mis llaves ni mi teléfono.

— ¡Oh mierda!, no sé donde están mis cosas— ¿A caso este día podía empeorar?

—Quizás la señora Cope los tiene, vamos a preguntarle— ofreció Rose.

Asentí agradecida y nos encaminamos hacia la enfermería.

Pero la maldita campana sonó, suspire enfadada.

—Vayan a clase ¿okay?, las veré allí en unos minutos— ellas me miraron indecisas pero aún asi se fueron.

—Señora Cope..

— ¿Te sientes mal Bella? — preguntó..

—No, nada de eso; solo vine a recoger mis cosas— le avisé.

— ¿Qué cosas Bella? — preguntó ella asombrada.

—Mi teléfono y mis llaves— le informé.

—Aquí viniste sin nada, quizá están en el gimnasio preciosa— dijo

—Oh, bueno gracias— contesté resintiendo las ganas de llorar.

¡Como odio este día! ¿A caso hice algo mal en mi vida pasada y lo estoy pagando ahora?

Me encamine al gimnasio con la cabeza agachada, lo cual fue una estupidez ya que termine chocando contra alguien y cayendo al suelo, colocando todo mi peso en mis lastimadas manos.

—Oh mierda— dije irritada, y entonces ahí las lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

—Bella, ¿te lastime? — preguntó preocupado el señor Cullen.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, les dejo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

— ¿Qué si me lastimó? Me estoy desangrando por culpa suya, ¡Todo es culpa suya!, que salte las vallas, que haga esto y este otro… No me hubiese lastimado tanto de no ser por usted y ahora me sangran las manos.

Lo miré por entre las lágrimas y él estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta y totalmente desconcertado.

¿Le había gritado a un profesor?

¡No!, le había gritado al profesor más caliente del mundo.

—Perdón— dije

El carraspeó incómodo y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragase.

—Déjame limpiarte ¿vale? — dijo sutilmente.

¿Eh?

Él debió ver que mi cara era un poema por lo que me dijo que iba a limpiar mis manos.

—No creo que sea necesario…— dije nerviosa.

—Lo es, después de todo fue mi culpa que te lastimaras todas esas veces ¿no? — me ayudo a levantarme y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta el salón privado de los profesores de gimnasia.

Era un pasillo angosto y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color mostaza totalmente horrendo, a su costado estaba la puerta celeste en donde se leía los nombres del señor Banner y el señor Cullen.

Él se adelanto para retirar el seguro de la puerta y me la abrió para que yo pasara primero.

—Gracias— musité y el asintió.

Encendió la luz y pude ver la televisión encendida, los balones apilados en un rincón, una mesa en donde estaban un par de cuadernos y varias envolturas de frituras, dulces y envases de refrescos.

—Disculpa el desorden— dijo tímidamente.

—Descuida— contesté. —No sabía que el señor Banner comiera tanta chatarra—

—No es de él, es mía— dijo sonriendo.

—Oh, lo siento

—No, está bien, Okay siéntate allí que yo iré a buscar el botiquín ¿vale? — asentí y él se metió dentro de una pequeña habitación, llegó rápidamente y se arrodilló mientras sacaba el algodón y el alcohol.

—Creo que estará más cómodo si me siento aquí— dije señalando la mesa, el asintió y yo me trepe sobre ella para que el no estuviese agachado.

Tomo un trozo de algodón y lo empapó en alcohol.

—Asi que ¿cuál es la historia? —preguntó.

— ¿La que?

—La historia de cómo prácticamente vives visitando el suelo— contestó sonriendo de costado.

—Pues no creo recordar la primera vez que me caí, supongo que lo hice desde bebé, pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, por eso Jake siempre lleva banditas y un par de gasas en su mochila— le dije sonriendo.

—Tu novio es muy precavido— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jake no es mi... ¡Puaj!, ¡Jake no es mi novio! —contesté. — Es mi mejor amigo hombre, su padre y el mío fueron mejores amigos y pues era obvio que ambos terminaríamos igual.

—Oh, eso es genial; mi mejor amigo y yo solíamos hacer todo tipo de estupideces en la universidad— dijo riendo.

—No puedo ni imaginarlo— contesté.

Él terminó de limpiar mis heridas y se alejo un poco.

—Mira— dijo señalándome una cicatriz en el brazo derecho, Seth pensó que sería divertido hacer carreras con los coches pero al final terminamos en emergencias, Seth con la muñeca rota y yo con esta ridícula cicatriz. — dijo riendo al recordarlo.

—Eso debió doler mucho— dije

—Valió la pena, ganamos cien dólares y aunque reparar el auto nos costó más, fue divertido.

El sonría de forma tan especial, que era contagiosa.

— ¿Y dónde está su loco amigo Señor Cullen? —le pregunté.

—La última vez que llamó dijo que estaba en Brasil, siempre le ha gustado viajar— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Y puedes llamarme Edward, después de toda la sangre que has derramado por mi causa es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— el río y yo lo hice también.

—Está bien Edward, usted… tú llámame Bella.

—Un placer— dijo extendiendo la mano, se la apreté pero al segundo la retiré, mi adolorida mano no podía soportar eso.

—Lo lamento— dijo apenado.

—No hay problema, y dime Edward no hay una manera en la que pueda saltarme sus clases y aprobar con sobresaliente— le pregunté.

—Lamentablemente no, pero este ciclo nos tocará fútbol, asi que si encuentras un buen equipo el resto será pan comido. — gemí ante la idea de tener que hacerlo, pero era algo ¿no?

—Si no hay más remedio— contesté.

—No te muevas, tienes un pedazo de algodón en la mano— se acercó para retirarlo, le dio un suave tirón y este salió volando.

—Gracias, probablemente deba irme — le dije.

Él estaba muy cerca por lo que cuando levante mi cabeza, esta dio un golpe con su nariz, lo cual hizo que se tambaleara unos pasos

—¡Oh Dios!, lo lamento tano señor Cullen, de verdad que no fue intencional. — le dije.

—Hey, Hey Bella cálmate creo que estamos a mano ¿cierto? — asentí varias veces y el sonrío quitando sus manos de la nariz. —Además... no hay culpa sin sangre—

—De verdad lo lamento mucho— le repetí

—No hay problema pero deberías volver a clase, la campana esta por sonar— aconsejó.

—Si, es cierto. Gracias

**:::::::::::::::::**

Afortunadamente el maestro no vino las últimas horas por lo que mis manos estuvieron en total reposo y mi mente buscaba una forma de no ir a mi casa, quiero decir mis primos eran totalmente fastidiosos, y no les agradaba asi que ¿cuál era el punto de ir?

— ¿Encontraste el teléfono y las llaves? — pregunto Alice.

—Noup, estoy jodida— les dije

—Habrá que decirle al director para que lo busque— aconsejó Alice.

—Sí, eso haré— esperé que la hora terminará y mientras los alumnos salían del instituto yo me dirigía donde el director.

—Hola Bella, el director esta libre, puedes pasar— dijo la secretaria. Musité un _gracias_ e ingrese.

—Señor Collman — le salude.

—Hola Bella ¿Qué se te ofrece? — pregunto amablemente

—Mi celular y llaves se extraviaron asi que pensé que quizá usted podría ayudarme a encontrarlos— le pedí.

—Claro, pero será mañana, ya todos se han ido—

—Sí, gracias—

Salí de la oficina del director y me maldije una y otra vez, sin celular no podía avisarle a mi madre que me recogiera.

Ni modo, me dije a mi misma, a caminar.

O eso pensaba hasta que el señor Cullen hizo sonar la bocina de su volvo plateado y me indico que me acercara.

—Con todo lo que paso hoy olvide decirte que yo tengo tus cosas— dijo señalando al asiento trasero.

—Oh Dios! Ha salvado una vida— le dije —Ahora solo debo llamar a mamá para que me recoja— dije.

—Nada de eso, sube yo te llevo—

**Hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Primero que nada me disculpo por el largo tiempo que paso desde la última actualización, pero PRIMERO no tenía inspiración y no quería escribir cualquier cosa y que luego no les gustase, y SEGUNDO he tenido problemas de salud, las cuales me han imposibilitado aún mas; pues sin más que decir espero me hagan saber si les gusto por medio de un RR**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

**...**

**...**

Su auto era un desastre, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Latas de refresco, envolturas de frituras y dulces era lo que lo adornaba

— Lo lamento, siempre olvido limpiar— dice.

Recoge lo que puede y busca donde tirarlo pero al no encontrar otro sitio lo lanza a la parte trasera del auto.

—No importa, gracias por llevarme— le digo.

—No hay problema— él arranca el auto y yo miro hacia la ventana, no sé qué decir o hacer, su presencia me pone nerviosa.

¿Y a quién no?

—Deberías revisar tu móvil, no ha parado de sonar— dice.

Asiento rápidamente y tomo mi bolso, busco mi teléfono pero al primer intento no lo encuentro, empiezo a sacar los cuadernos, esferos y demás cosas pero no aparece.

Tomo el bolso de la parte inferior y lo sacudo para que caigan las cosas, y ahí estaba mi bendito celular…. Y cientos de envolturas de chocolates también.

— ¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate? — pregunta sonriendo.

— ¿No se nota? — contestó avergonzada, coloco el celular en mis piernas y empiezo a guardar los cuadernos y demás cosas, tomo las envolturas de chocolates para guardarlas pero él me detiene.

—Puedes ponerlas atrás — dice

— ¿En serio? Digo, sin ofender pero si coloco algo más allí me sentiré culpable del daño causado al medio ambiente.

El suelta una sonora carcajada y me indica la guantera.

—Ponlos allí— me indica.

Levanto la ceja incrédula

— ¡Oh vamos!, no seas niñita— dice.

—Vale, vale.

—Rayos— dice él revisando su reloj.

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunto.

—He olvidado retirar un sobre de Esme— dice.

¿Esme? ¿Quién es ella?

—Puede dejarme aquí, caminaré a mi casa— le digo

—No, no te preocupes, te dejo y luego paso por el sobre o….

— ¿O qué? — pregunto.

—O podrías acompañarme a retirar el sobre y luego te dejo en tu casa

¿Qué?... ¿él quiere…? ¿Salir conmigo?

—Está bien si no quieres— dice frunciendo el seño.

—No, está bien. Te acompaño.

Él sonríe y coloca un poco de música.

—Y dime Bella ¿Siempre tienes tantos accidentes en gimnasia? — pregunta.

Yo me sonrojo hasta no poder y miro a mis manos avergonzada

—Pues… no es solo en gimnasia— digo y él se carcajea. — Creo que soy torpe por naturaleza, es algo asi como una maldición, no puedo caminar por demasiado tiempo sin tropezarme y chocar con algo. Una vez cuando era niña mi mamá y yo estábamos jugando, yo corría y quería que ella me atrapara, fue una mala idea. — dije sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tropezaste o algo parecido? — pregunta curioso.

—Algo asi... — le digo.

—Ahora estoy realmente curioso, ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto.

—Me da vergüenza— digo tapándome la cara al recordar como los niños que estaban ahí se rieron de mi.

— ¿Por favor? — dice poniendo cara de cachorro.

Suspiro resignada y le digo:

—Pues mi mamá corría para alcanzarme y estaba cerca de hacerlo asi que aceleré pero no me di cuenta de que había un poste de luz a un par de metros de donde estaba, asi que terminé estampándome contra él, todos los niños de allí se rieron mucho. — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Supongo que voy a tener que cuidarte— murmura entre dientes.

— ¿Perdón? — digo, tal vez escuche mal.

—Nada— dice sonriendo. —Espérame aquí— asiento y él sale del auto.

Lo veo caminar con tanta gracia que me da envidia, entra a la oficina de correos y puedo ver a la rubia del mostrador sonriéndole descaradamente, ruedo los ojos, y me doy cuenta de que él esta mirándome, me sonrojo un poco, y él sonríe y me saluda con la mano.

La rubia lo ve, y su sonrisa desaparece.

**/:::/**

El transcurso a mi casa fue muy ameno, conversamos de todo, nos reímos a carcajadas, hablamos de música, de los maestros y de muchísimas cosas más.

A medida que nos acercábamos me di cuenta de que no quería llegar a mi casa, mis insoportables primos estarían ahí y la paz desaparecería por completo.

Maldita familia.

—No lo revisaste— dice señalando el celular.

—Ahora lo hago— tomó el celular y veo que tengo doce llamadas perdidas de mamá, tres de Charlie y dos de Alice.

Había tres mensajes de mi madre, los abrí:

**Isabella ¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?**

El segundo decía:

**¿Está todo bien?**

Y el último era un poco más largo:

**Bella, no demores mucho en la escuela, tus primos vendrán a visitarte y no quiero escusas, Tania estará feliz de verte.**

Fruncí el seño.

Que Tania quería verme, ¿había algo más absurdo que eso?

Ella y yo fuimos amigas cuando niñas pero luego la vida pasó y cada vez que viene tiene algo que criticar.

— ¿Se molestó? — pregunta Edward sacándome de mi letargo.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó.

—Pues... tu novio— alzo las cejas incrédulas y le contesto que no tengo novio. —Por tu cara pensé que te dijo que se molesto porque llegaras tarde.

Le sonrió y niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Y usted tiene? — preguntó.

—No, no tengo Bella.

Aparca fuera de mi casa y como todo un caballero me abre la puerta para que pase.

—Gracias— le digo.

—Por nada, gracias por acompañarme a retirar el sobre de Esme— asiento y me despido con la mano y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—Hasta mañana Bella— dice sonriendo.

—Hasta mañana Edward—

Sonrió como una tonta y abro la puerta.

Nada podría opacar mi felicidad.

—Ñoñela— gritó Tania desde la cocina.

Creo que hable muy pronto.

—Tania— espete sin fingir nada de alegría.

—Isabella, saluda a tu prima—rodé los ojos y ella me abrazó demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

— ¿Quién era el chico que te trajo? — pregunto Tania

— ¿Un chico? — pregunto al unísono Charlie y mamá.

—Un... amigo— dije sin poder evitar que la sangre se me acumulara en las mejillas.

**/:::/**

Estaba en mi habitación alistando mis cosas para las clases de mañana cuando Tania entro, sin toca por supuesto.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté fastidiada.

—Vine a ver a mi prima, ya que mi hermano no pudo venir— dijo haciendo un puchero.

Gracias al cielo el enano no había venido porque le ha dado varicela, eso era un alivio pero lo prefería a él antes que a la rubia.

—Si pues ya me viste, ahora vete— le contesté.

—Nop, en realidad vine a preguntarte algo— dice sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta.

—Pues pregunta y vete—

— ¿Qué hacia Edward Cullen aquí? — pregunta.

* * *

**Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Pues me reporto con otro capi y espero les guste.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad.**_

**"El Pasante"**

**SUMMARY**

**Él un aspirante a maestro de gimnasia, ella una simple alumna que odia el ejercicio; cinco meses en donde ambos aprenderán que los gustos no influyen en el amor.**

Por suerte para mi, hoy no había gimnasia.

Pasaría el día entero sin verlo, ¿Había algo mejor que eso?

—Bella hoy en la tarde iremos al cine ¿quieres venir? —pregunto Rose mientras se soltaba el cabello.

Suspire con envidia, incluso sin maquillaje ella era bonita, su melena caía de forma tan… ¿perfecta?, digo, di yo hiciera eso me vería como una mala imitación de propaganda de shampoo.

—Pues no lo sé, sabes que mi prima está en casa y… No sé si Renné me deje —contesté encogiéndome los hombres.

—Pues invitémosla— contestó Alice.

Rose y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Rose y Tania tienen su historia, ya que mi prima había intentado salir con Emmet, y cuando digo intentado me refiero a que casi lo hacen en mi casa, en este tiempo Rose y Emmet no eran una pareja oficial pero desde ese día las rubias se declararon la guerra.

—Esa si que no es una opción— le dije. —En fin se lo comentaré a Renné y yo les marcó apenas me diga algo ¿vale?

Nos despedimos en la puerta del instituto ya que hoy mi madre vendría a recogerme, me encamine hasta los asientos del instituto ya que normalmente es allí por donde ella se estaciona.

Faltaba un par de minutos hasta que ella viniera por lo que saque mis auriculares y coloqué algo de música y tome un libro para pasar el rato.

Fue ahí cuando sentí mi teléfono vibrar, era un mensaje de mi madre.

**Me demoro diez minutos más Bella. Espérame.**

Suspire de resignación y teclee un rápido _**Vale **_ realmente espero que sean solo diez minutos, mientras volvía a colocar mi teléfono en su sitio me percaté de que el Sr. Cullen me estaba viendo.

Fruncí el seño y puse los ojos en blanco, no quería volver a ver a ese tipo nunca en mi vida, no después de saber lo que sé.

Me sonrío y saludo con su mano, yo lo mire mal y volví a mi lectura, traté de concentrarme en ella pero no podía y mucho menos cuando él se acerco a mí.

Sabía que me hablaba pero me limite a alzar el volumen al máximo y pretender que no lo veía hasta que el haló mis auriculares.

— ¡Oiga! — le dije fastidiada.

—Buenas tardes a usted también Srta. Swan—contesto sarcástico.

—Buenas tardes— le dije fingiendo entusiasmo.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio, tanto que empecé a incomodarme y por ende movía mi pie de un lado a otro, sin saber que más hacer intenté colocarme nuevamente mis auriculares pero él me lo impidió.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Pasar?, No, no se a que se refiere—le contesté encogiéndome de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa, él suspiró frustrado y se sentó a lado mío.

¿Es enserio?, pensé. Acaso no podía volver a su oficina y dejar de fastidiarme, ¿cuál era su punto?

—¿Hice algo que te molesto ayer? —preguntó pasando los dedos por su cabello.

—No, en absoluto. Simplemente que no me parece que deba volver a pasar, usted es mi maestro no mi amigo—le contesté duramente.

¡Y bendito sea Dios! Mi madre aparco justo en frente de nosotros, por lo que no vi la expresión del Sr. Cullen y me subí rápidamente.

—Hola mami— le dije mientras besaba su mejilla.

—¿Y ese recibimiento? —ppreguntó sonriendo

—Te extrañe. Vámonos ya mami—

Incluso aunque quise evitarlo no pude mirar hacia el Sr. Cullen, estaba con el seño fruncido y los hombros caídos.

**l::::l**

—Mami— le dije mientras cenábamos.

Afortunadamente Tania no estaba, había salido con una vieja amiga por lo que pasaría la tarde sin verla y eso me alegraba.

— ¿Qué paso cielo? — contestó.

—Rose y los chicos irán a ver una peli hoy en el cine, ¿Puedo ir yo también? —le pregunté.

Ella lo medito un segundo y finalmente asintió, le sonreí y seguí comiendo.

Subí a mi habitación y le envié un texto a Rose para decirle que conseguí el permiso, empecé a hacer un poco de tarea pero no podía concentrarme...

Mi conversación con Tania venía a mi cabeza a cada instante.

— _¿Qué quieres? — le pregunté fastidiada._

—_Vine a ver a mi prima, ya que mi hermano no pudo venir— dijo haciendo un puchero._

_Gracias al cielo el enano no había venido porque le ha dado varicela, eso era un alivio pero lo prefería a él antes que a la rubia._

—_Si pues ya me viste, ahora vete— le contesté._

—_Nop, en realidad vine a preguntarte algo— dice sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta._

—_Pues pregunta y vete—_

— _¿Qué hacia Edward Cullen aquí? — pregunta._

— _¿Qué? — le pregunte sorprendida. — ¿De dónde lo conoces?_

_¡Qué no sea lo que estoy pensando!, rogué internamente._

—_Ya sabes éramos amigos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_Internamente suspire aliviada, aunque no me agradaba que Tania sea amiga del profesor, era mucho mejor a lo que me estaba imaginando._

— _¿Amigos?, ¡Genial! — dije con fingido entusiasmo._

—_Cuando dije amigo…. Me refería a "amigos" — dijo sugerente._

_La miré estupefacta, Edward Cullen y ¿mi prima?_

—_Oh— fue lo único que pude decir._

—_Sí, ya sabes. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre un tipo con el que salí por un tiempo y que quería que formalicemos? Y... luego se acostó con otra— dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Quiero dormir Tania ¿Me dejas sola?_

El vibrar de mi teléfono me hizo reaccionar, era un mensaje de Rose.

**Paso por ti en 15 ;)**

No le respondía solo me levante y me cambie de ropa, le pedí dinero a mi mamá y salí de mi casa, un par de minutos después llegó Rose.

**l::::l**

La película estuvo buena, después de eso nos fuimos a comer y luego cada quien partió a su casa.

Cuando salí de la ducha y me coloqué el pijama encontré a Tania recostada en mi cama.

La mira con el seño fruncido y ella palmeo el lado vacio de la cama.

**l::::l**

—Bells, ¿Puedo contarte algo?—preguntó, me encogí de hombros y le dije que sí.

Volvió a palmear el lado vacó por lo que suspirándome me acosté a lado.

—Hoy, hoy no salí con ninguna amiga como le dije a la Tía— me confesó sonriendo.

— ¿Ah no?, ¿entonces con quien estabas? — le pregunté.

— ¿Es que acaso no lo puedes adivinar? — dijo riéndose como hiena.

¡No!, ¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!, rogué.

—Pase todo el día con Edward Cullen y si fuese por él, también hubiésemos pasado la noche juntos.

¡Mierda!

**¡Hola a todos!, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización pero he estado un poco ocupada con la universidad y eso, pero trataré de no tardar tanto con los demás capítulos. Les agradezco a quienes todavía me leen ;)**

**Gracias!**


End file.
